1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of a surface installing-type which is generally used to join a printed circuit board and another printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional example of a surface installing-type connector is described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 7-321277). According to the conventional example, a large-sized conductive pad is arranged in the corner of the package of a surface installing-type part which is installed on a printed circuit board to have a narrow pitch. When the large-sized conductive pad is dissolved in a re-flow process, the installing position of the part is corrected so that the part can be installed into an appropriate position.
In this conventional example of the surface installing-type connector, because an installing position error can be corrected, there is little possibility that any solder bridge is generated. However, it is difficult to completely prevent the generation of a solder bridge.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of the conventional example of the surface installing-type connector. Referring to FIG. 1, the generation position of the solder bridge in the surface installing-type connector will be described below.
The position B where the solder bridge is generated is in a neighborhood of a point where a lead section 3b of the contact 3 is locally bent toward a contact section to have a right angle. The position B where the solder bridge is generated is located under a connector housing 2 of the surface installing-type connector 1. Moreover, the position B is positioned inside from the side surface of the connector housing 2.
The first problem of the conventional example of the surface installing-type connector is that the generating point of the solder bridge is near the central portion of the surface installing-type connector so that a watching test is difficult after installation of the surface installing-type connector. For this reason, the large-scale test apparatus such as an X-ray apparatus must be used for the test.
The generating point of the solder bridge is in the neighborhood of the point where the lead section of the contact is locally bent toward the contact section, and almost all of the solder bridges are generated at the points where the lead sections leave the printed circuit board. Because this local bending section is near the central portion of the connector, the watching test is difficult.
The second problem of the conventional example of the surface installing-type connector is that the solder bridges are generated in the central portion of the surface installing-type connector. For this reason, a soldering iron cannot be inserted to the soldering bridge generating point, which is generated in the central portion of the surface installing-type connector, although heat is applied to the tip portion of the lead section of the contact for repair. Accordingly, the heat is applied to the lease section extending outward. In this case, however, the application of the heat is difficult because the heating point is apart from the solder bridge generating point. Therefore, the workability of the repair is decreased.